


until i've finally learned it from your hands and your eyes

by SmileSun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Chapter 698 (Naruto), Chapter Related, Gen, POV Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileSun/pseuds/SmileSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's just... this manga means so much to me. and this chapter was marvellous, i could never dream for anything more. everything was so right down to every word and feeling and wrinkle that i was left stunned and breathless right here.<br/>and then it's like i've heard words in my head and i needed to write them down immediately. so that's pretty much the whole story. and yeah, it's POV Sasuke and i never liked to write from someone's POV but still here i am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	until i've finally learned it from your hands and your eyes

you're the only one to whom i wanted to lose

and suddenly you made me understand, you made me believe that last thing i didn't dare to know about you - that your feelings for me are the same as mine for you, always have been

and now i remember how to laugh without looking back at all the hurt i've had before because you showed me how to do this, you've shown this to me over and over and over again until i've finally learned it from your hands and your eyes

but here i lost and it still isn't enough for you, as it never was the reason you've fought against me, because - all that time you fought  _for_ me; you want me to stand, you want me to  _come back_ , you've  _always_  wanted me

you have always been the one and only who would never abandon me  _no matter what,_ no matter the boundaries i've crossed and rules i have broken,  _you have_  


and now i know how to cry to feel happiness at the bottom of my heart even not knowing what's coming for me tomorrow, having absolutely no clue about it  for the first time in my life

i've never meant to be a hero, so have you, but now we know that our names are gonna be carved in stone together for centuries but we do not care

i thought i know you but it turned out that you know me better

it seems like you have beaten all the bullshit out of me and..

..now i know that i am not lonely.  _i never was_  


**Author's Note:**

> and i'm sorry for possible mistakes - even though it's not my first time i've written fanfiction but it's certainly the first time i've done it in english (i'm not a native speaker)  
> sorry for the style - i just didn't feel like typing capital letters and full-stops


End file.
